Raman spectroscopy is commonly used in chemistry, since vibrational information is specific to the chemical bonds and symmetry of molecules. Therefore, it can provide a fingerprint by which the molecule can be identified. In solid state physics, spontaneous Raman spectroscopy can be used to characterize materials and find the crystallographic orientation of a sample.